Nata-chan: Demi, Ibu Muda yang Lugu dari Desa
by yooniqueen
Summary: Gusti nu Maha Suci, Hamba datang untuk menjemput nasib baik. Nasib yang layaknya tetangga hamba dapatkan. Hamba datang demi menggapai masa depan yang cerah untuk anak hamba, Nata-chan, dan suami hamba./ Sebagai ibu muda yang lugu dari desa, Hinata, tak mengerti pernah ada sebuah zaman ketika budak boleh diperkosa majikan./ Berdasarkan puisi esai Atas Nama Cinta oleh Denny JA./ RnC


Jangan cuma numpang lewat dong, ayo baca! Baca doang juga gak apa-apa ^^'a. Tapi asal kalian tau yah~ Review kalian itu sagat Elsh harapkan **#dor** ^^V.

Hinata _lovers_ tidak diperkenankan membaca _fanfic_ ini setengah-setengah maupun sanggup hingga akhir. Ini bukan _fanfic_ **cari sensasi** yang mengundang _**fans**_** ababil**.

.

.

.

.

.

V96 # 60V

"**Gusti nu Maha Suci, hamba datang ke sini untuk menjual tenaga hamba, keahlian hamba, dan pengabdian hamba. Hamba datang untuk menjemput nasib baik. Nasib yang layaknya tetangga hamba dapatkan. Hamba datang demi menggapai masa depan yang cerah untuk anak hamba...**

**... Nata-chan,**

**dan suami hamba."**

V96 # 60V

.

.

.

.

.

_facfiction _ini di persembahkan oleh **anomelish**™

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Minah Tetap Dipancung © Denny JA

Nata-_chan_: Demi, Ibu Muda yang Lugu dari Desa © anomelish

_**WARNING**_**! (ini bukan sekedar pajangan tapi untuk dibaca)  
**_**Multichap**_« _First Chapter _dengan prolog yang sesuatu, ngegemesin(?), unyu-unyu! Berdasarkan puisi esai Atas Nama Cinta oleh Denny JA yang berjudul Hinata Tetap Dipancung. _Fanfic_ pelampiasan dari _multichap _yang _hiatus _dan menjadi ikut-ikutan _hiatus_._  
_**AU **« _Author Universe_. Itu berarti _fanfict_ ini tidak _canon_! **#plok**.  
_**OoC**_ « _Out of Charakter_, dikit!  
_**Death Chara!  
Hinata lovers GO AWAY!**_  
_**OC **_« _Original Charakter _untuk _ secound generation _:D  
_**Typo(s) and Miss Word **_« Sudah diedit kok, suer! Tapi yakali aja masih ada yang bandel ^^V

.

.

.

.

.

V96 # 60V

Sebagai ibu muda yang lugu dari desa, Hinata, tak mengerti pernah ada sebuah zaman ketika budak boleh diperkosa majikan.

Memang, pernah ada zaman tersebut. Zaman ketika kehidupan bermasyarakat Bangsa Arab masih _jahiliah_ pada masa _fatrah_. Pada masa ini bahkan menjajakan para budak perempuan sebagai pelacur dengan begitu gamblangnya. Di depan pintu rumah si budak perempuan akan dipasang bendera merah, supaya orang-orang tahu bahwa dia adalah pelacur dan para lelaki akan mendatanginya. Dengan begitu, budak perempuan tersebut akan menerima upah berupa harta yang sebanding dengan pelacuran yang telah dilakukannya.

Tapi Hinata tidak ditakdirkan _terlahir_ di zaman tersebut. Hinata bahkan tidak memiliki gen dari seorang _keturunan arab_. Hinata hanya seorang perempuan yang memiliki suami dan anak di tempat asalnya. Tentu tempat asalnya itu bukanlah Saudi Arabia. Saudi Arabia hanya menjadi tempat tinggal sementaranya hingga waktu yang dia bahkan tidak ketahui.

Niat baiknya untuk merantau ke negeri orang membuatnya tersered kembali oleh putaran waktu yang seolah-olah membawanya ke zaman _fatrah_ kembali. Hinata memang tidak pernah ditakdirkan terlahir di zaman tersebut. Namun dia ditakdirkan menjalani kebiasaan di zaman tersebut.

Kebiasaan-kebiasaan itu masih dipercayai oleh banyak orang bahkan ketika memasuki zaman _Facebook_ dan _Twitter _sekalipun. Namun Ia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa hal itu akan menimpa pada dirinya. Takdir masa lalu yang tak pernah terlintar sedikitpun di kepalamnya kini sedang menggerogotinya.

Sebagai ibu muda yang lugu dari desa, Hinata, tak mengerti bahwa tak semua TKW berperilaku baik sepertinya. Ada juga yang justru dengan sengaja menjadi pelacur sehingga merepotkan ibu rumah tangga dan polisi di sana.

Hinata biasanya tajam dalam menilai orang. Entah mengapa ketika itu dia mempercayai begitu saja pengelihatannya. Tak sedikitpun dia mengerjapkan matanya ketika melihat uang kiriminan dari Arab yang diperoleh oleh tetangganya. Bergantian dia memperhatikan isi dari amplop tebal milik tetangganya dan anak perempuan satu-satunya yang kini berusia enam tahun. Anak-anak lain yang sepantaran putrinya kini telah masuk sekolah dasar. Berbeda hal dengan yang dialami putrinya yang malang. Lagi-lagi karena faktor ekonomi.

Hinata tidak tahu. Dia juga tak ingin mencari tau lebih lanjut. Hinata terlanjur kebelet ingin mensejahterakan keluarganya. Bertekad dengan bulat untuk mengikuti jejak tetanganya yang sukses menjadi TKW di Saudi Arabia.

Sepetak sawah milik Bapaknya menjadi modal awal untuk Hinata melangkahkan kaki di daerah yang sama-sekali asing baginya. Sekitar empat juta hasil dari dia menjual tanah bapaknya, dia berikan pada _calo_ sebagai uang pemulus sekaligus pemercepat perjalanannya.

Hinata sadar betul apa yang dia lakukan merupakan praktek KKN kecil-kecilan. Suap. Seharusnya dia juga tau bahwa sesuatu yang baik didapatkan dari perbuatan yang baik. Jika di awal dia telah memulainya dengan sesuatu yang tidak baik maka tidak kah dia menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang tidak baik pula yang dia dapatkan pada akhirnya.

Apalah daya Ibu muda ini. Naluri untuk menyayangi anaknya dan memberikan yang terbaik untuknya, entah dengan bagaimanapun caranya telah menjadi kekuatan terbesar yang mendorongnya. Selain, tentu saja, suami terkasihnya.

Kita tau apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Kita tau trageni ini meninggalkan luka yang amat dalam bagi tanah air yang ditinggalkan, Hinata. Kita tau betapa mengerikan nasib saudara kita, Hinata, setelah dia bekerja sekian bulan di negeri asing yang tidak dia ketahui seluk-beluknya.

Sebagai ibu muda yang lugu dari desa, Hinata, tak mengerti walau dia hanya _membela diri_. Jika majikan mati di tangannya Ia juga bisa mati–dipancung.

Kita tau, Hinata kita yang lugu tidaklah ada bibit sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin. Terlebih Hinata menyadari keberadaannya di negeri orang dengan menyandang pahlawan devisa. Hinata hanya membela kehormatannya. Kehormatan yang telah direnggut bahkan tidak sekali melainkan berulang kali oleh majikan lelakinya. Kehormatan yang telah dia jaga dan hanya dia izinkan untuk suaminya.

Hinata menyadari perbuatannya. Dia bukannya _khilaf_. Dia hanya sudah tidak mampu bertahan lagi. Sekali terjadi, terulang dua kali, tiga kali, Berkali-kali! Orang selugu, Hinata, juga mempunyai batas keluguannya. Walau pada akhirnya dia harus menanggung konsekuensi atas perbuatannya.

Hukum Saudi Arabia menerapkan Hukum Qisas. (Nyawa) orang merdeka dibayar dengan orang merdeka, hamba sahaya dengan hamba sahaya, perempuan dengan perempuan. Sebenarnya hukum ini dibuat untuk melenyapkan budaya _jahiliyah_. Adil pada awalnya, namun kenapa kini terasa terasa begitu tidak adil? Terutama untuk Hinata.

Pada waktu itu, jika seseorang dibunuh, maka sekeluarga si pembunuh akan dibunuh pula. Hal ini bermaksud menekankan pentingnya asas kesaimbangan, satu nyawa berbalas satu nyawa. Namun hal itu juga mengandung perkecualian. Apabila keluarga korban memaafkan, maka eksekusi batal dijalankan. Sebagai bentuk permohonan maaf, pihak pembunuh harus mengganti dengan denda berupa 100 ekor unta, 40 di antaranya yang sedang hamil. Kalau diuangkan angkakanya mencapai 4,7 miliar.

Namun, ada pula hadist yang diriwayatkan Ibnu Hiban dan Imam Al Baihaki yang menyebutkan bahwa Nabi Muhammad pernah bersabda; harus diberikan maaf apabila seseorang membunuh karena _terpaksa_.

Rasionalnya di sini, Hinata, tidaklah bersalah! Mungkin terlalu ekstrim. Hinata memang salah, namun sudah selayaknya dia untuk di maafkan. Ingat, dia membunuh karena terpaksa. Dia melindungi kehormatannya yang terus-menurus ternodai. Dia membela diri karena sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Namun, begitu keras hatinya majikan dia di Saudi Arabia. Hinata tidak diberikan kelonggaran sedikitpun apalagi untuk dimaafkan.

Pemerintah memberikan tanggapan, tapi untuk kasusnya, rasanya itu sudah ketinggalan kereta. Upaya hukum telat. Upaya diplomasi politik tak dirintis dari awal dan tidak ada pembelaan di pengadilan–akhirnya Hinata tetap dipancung!

Seorang pengacara dikirim untuk membantu, dia menceritakan di negara asalnya, Indonesia, seluruh rakyat memberi dukungan kepadanya. Bagaimanapun, Hinata adalah pahlawan devisa. Pak Menteri bahkan repot-repot panjang lebar berpidato. Akan berjuang membebaskan, Hinata, tapi semuanya terlambat sudah...

... yang seperti itu, mencirikan Indonesia, memang.

Sebagai ibu muda yang lugu dari desa, Hinata, tak mengerti TKW sudah jadi industri pengiriman. TKW tak bisa distop! Jika tak ingin pengangguran merajalela.

Setiap bulan ada 60.000 TKI yang berangkat ke luar negeri, atau rata-rata per hari 2000 TKI. Mereka bekerja di berbagai negara: Singapura, Malaysia, Brunei Darussalam, Hongkong, Taiwan, Kuwait, Yordania, Arab Saudi, Suriah, Uni Emirat Arab, Oman, Qatar, dan Bahrain.

Para tenaga kerja Indonesia di luar negeri memang sering disebut pahlawan devisa, karena menyumbang banyak sekali devisa kepada negara. Bank Indonesia mencatat jumlah total remitansi TKI sepanjang 2010 yaitu US$ 6,73 miliar. Pengiriman uang dari TKI selama kuartal pertama tahun 2011 mencapai US$1,6 miliar atau sekitar Rp 14 triliun.

Pertimbangan pemerintah sangat tepat, memang. Namun jika dilihat dari sisi kemanusiaan, apakah pertimbangan tersebut masih dapat dikatakan tepat? Tentu kina tidak dapat melobby pemerintah begitu saja. Kebijakan mereka atas dasar pertimbangan yang matang.

Bahkan hingga malam terakhirnya, Hinata, masih berharap adanya mukjizat yang dapat menyelamatkannya.

Hinata memang ikhlas mati...

... tapi ingin memberi makna.

Hinata memang ikhlas mati...

... asalkan memberi arti.

Makna dan arti yang telah Hinata berikan harusnya tidaklah kita sia-siakan. Mari kita berkoar tentang cerita Hinata, ibu muda yang lugu dari desa. Berkoar ke segala arah hingga seluruh dunia seakan-akan dapat mendengarnya.

_**To be Continued**_

V96 # 60V

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kyaaa____fict_ macam apa coba? Gapapa ah, yang jelas Elsh sudah nge-_warning_ di atas. Kalau sekarang kalian mau _cengo_ itu resiko kalian **#dibuang**

Terlihat seakan sudah tamat yah? Prolog ini Elsh terinspirasi sepenuhnya oleh Bang Denny JA. Kurang lebih puisi esai miliknya yang berjudul "Minah Tetap Dipancung" ya seperti ini. Based on true story loh... kisah nyata yang dulu sempet rame di berita.

C_hapter_ selanjutnya adalah alwal cerita sebenarnya. Cerita Elsh mengenai anak perempuan Hinata. Sekarang sih kita kenal sebagai _OC_, Nata-_chan_. Nata-_chan_ itu sendiri sebenarnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Oh ya! Suaminya Hinata di sini belum terungkap kan? Nanti juga tau hehehe...

Soal negara Indonesia yang muncul (dikit) _no comment_ lah ... di _chapter_ depan nggak ada lagi kok.

Spoiler lainnya adalah Elsh ada rencana _crossover_-in dengan anime Magi :D

_No silent reader, please!_ Cukup tau aja, Elsh, udah sering banget di-PHP-in sama statistiknya (faktor nge-_klik_ doang tapi nggak lanjut baca). Biar bagaimanapun Elsh _kepo_ banget dengan apa yang kalian pikirkan setelah baca _fanfic_ ini. Meskipun kalian tidak sedang memikirkan apapun. Tiggal tulis aja di kotak _review_ "tidak memikirkan apapun" #**duak. **Becanda! Nggak segitunya juga kali ngasi _review_ ke Elsh :)

Khusus untuk chapter ini, Elsh tidak menerima _**FLAME APAPUN**_ berhubungan dengan yang telah tercantum di _**WARNING**_ :3

Akhir kata:

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_REVIEW_

V96 # 60V

Singaraja, 04 Febuari 2014/ 02.09


End file.
